


Instagram || TVD

by knightkid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Social Media, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Olivia and Rosemary Hansen are called back to their sire Klaus, as he makes his hybrids. They document their lives and the lives of those around them as the supernatural drama unfolds.





	1. Rosemary




	2. Klaus




	3. IRL

Klaus sat in his hotel room with Rosie on his lap and Liv sitting next to him under his arm. A knock on the door was heard but none of them moved from their spots.

"Come in Stefan" Klaus says.

Stefan enters the room and stops at the sight of two women he doesn't know. "Uh, you want to introduce me?" Stefan asks clearly uncomfortable with how close the three were being.

"Right, right, I forgot. This lovely woman beside me is Olivia Hansen and the princess on my lap is her little sister Rosie." Klaus says pecking Liv on the cheek and Rosie on the mouth. "My family and I met them in Denmark during the 1500's and I decided to turn them."

"Daddy does he not remember us?" Rosie asks pouting. "Make him remember" she demands.

"Now princess" Klaus begins to reason with her but he sees Rosie turn to Liv with tears in her eyes.

"Klaus don't make her cry, you know how bloodthirsty she gets after she cries. Plus I would like my friend back too." Liv speaks up from beside them.

Klaus sighs then speeds over to Stefan, "Remember."


	4. Stefan




	5. Rosemary




	6. IRL

Damon walks into the news studio where he finds Andie's purse. He looks up to see Stefan and another girl watching him. "Stefan. Girl I don't know."

"Hello, brother."

"You don't write. You don't call. I had to resort to stalking your Instagram. Makes me feel desperate" Damon says with a smirk on his face.

"I need you to stop following us. You're causing some problems. Ruining the fun."

"With who? Klaus? Your new internet friends? I'm supposed to care what they think?" Damon asks

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan says but it is ignored by Damon.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"Oh, he's already miles over the line." Liv says with a smile on her face.

"It's always easier choosing when you've got old friends willing to party with you on the wild side." Stefan sent a cruel smirk at Damon as he pulled Liv closer to him by an arm around her waist. "So I don't need any saving Damon."

"I got a birthday girl at home who won't be happy to hear that." Damon says as he walks closer to the couple.

"Maybe you haven't made your point clear enough" Liv says and Stefan laughs.

"Hey, Andie, you still there?" he asks not looking away from Damon's face

"Damon! I can't move, Damon!" Andie says crying "He told me I couldn't move."

"No, no, no, it's ok Andie, stay calm." Damon looks to Stefan and glares, "Not cool brother."

"Oh come on. It's a little bit cool, huh?" Stefan smiles at Li'vs cute laugh and winks.

"Hey Andie, you can move now." Stefan grabs Damon and keeps him out of the way so he can't rescue Andie from her fall.

Liv throws her head back and stars laughing again from the thud noise Andie's body made as it hit the ground.


	7. Olivia




	8. IRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets explicit/Explicit GIF warning

Klaus and Rosie are back in their motel room while Liv and Stefan are off somewhere doing their own thing. Klaus paces back and forth in anger.

"I'm sorry your hybrids aren't working right" Rosie says.

"It's not your fault princess. We just need to figure out what went wrong." Klaus coos at her.

"What if we go find a witch that would hep you daddy?" Rosie asks from her sprawled position on the bed.

Klaus turns to her quickly and snatcher her up by her forearms. "Such a smart girl you are love. What would daddy do without you?" He yanks her up to her tiptoes and the assertive gesture makes her gasp in delight. Klaus exploits her now parted lips with a deep kiss. They separate when Klaus pushes her back onto the bed.

"You bit me" Rosie giggles as she laps up the blood from her lips.

"Klaus just smirks before joining her on the bed and removing her clothes. He attacks the newly exposed skin with his tongue and teeth.

She grabs the hem of his t-shirt and lifts it up over his broad chest and shoulder but whines impatiently when she can't get it off.

He chuckles at her pouting and quickly jerks the shirt up over his head. His laughter soon stops when Rosie's lips curve up into a smile while she arches up into her sire. Her hand descends his chest until her fingers touch his belt buckle.

He bucks against her hand while she undoes the button and zipper, stroking him teasingly. His hands and lips move roughly down her body: stroking and kissing from her neck to her collarbone to the valley between her breasts.

He grazed the ticklish spots on her ribs, making Rosie giggle, flicked his tongue across her belly button, and finally reached the top of her jeans where he unbuttons and begins sliding them down her legs.

As she kicked the jeans off her ankles, Klaus' lips moved back up to meet hers in a violent kiss

"Gorgeous Princess" Klaus breathed out as he took in the image of her splayed out beneath him. He plunges into her with a single stroke eliciting a delicious cry from her mouth.

Rosie's eyes squeeze shut and her nails dig into his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

 "You're in for a wild night love." Klaus says before kissing her again.


	9. Stefan




	10. Klaus




	11. IRL

"Finally! I called you an hour ago." Elena says putting down the switchblade she was holding.

Damon throws her a bag of clothes in response, "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan is going to be tonight." He grins and sits in one of the few functioning chairs in the apartment.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus, and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena says incredulously.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone. Process it and move on." Damon says annoyed. He sighs and asks with more concern, "Are you ok?"

Elena nods her head and Damon smiles, "Good, now go get dressed, you're all road-tripy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena steps closer to Damon.

"Yes, with Klaus and his little friends. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan. Hopefully your little doe eyes can tempt him back into your arms."

"Thank you. Wait, back into my arms? Who's arms is he in now?" Elena asks with a confused put.

"A girl he claims is an old friend and is encouraging his Ripper douche tendencies." Damon rolls his eyes.

"If he moved on why didn't he tell Klaus I was here?" Elena asks

"That's the million dollar question. You'll have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out so tell me you can do this no matte who he's sleeping with now."

"I can do this."


	12. Olivia




	13. Rosemary




	14. Klaus




	15. Olivia




	16. IRL

Elena opens some double doors and finds herself face to face with Klaus.

"There you are."

Elena tries to run but when she turns around Rosie is standing there.

"You're not dead. What are we going to do about that?" Rosie asks with a smile on her face.

Outside Stefan and Liv wake up in a van with Rebekah watching over them. "Oh, they live." She jokes.

"What happened?" Stefan asks.

"You two were being punished. My brother has been breaking your necks all afternoon. Quite the temper." Rebekah answers.

"So we're in Mystic Falls now?" Liv asks stretching her arms. Rebekah nods and turns to Stefan.

"Are you sure you're not going to be a problem?"

"I gave my word."

"Then let's go to Klaus" Liv nods and all three of them speed off.

Back with Klaus, Elena, and Rosie they are marching through the halls of the school.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart. The whole point of braking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now Rosie here thinks it has something to do with you."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena screams.

"I'm not going to if Rosie is right, but we can have a little fun while we wait." He pulls her into the gym where a few students are setting up pranks.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted Prank night is over. Head on home!" Klaus says in an american accent. All the students start to clear out but stops two of them. "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Rosie." Klaus calls her forward.

Rosie steps up and compels the girl. "Lift your foot up please." She does so and Rosie turns to compel the boy, "If she drops her foot, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

Klaus laughs, "Genius princess, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Don't! You don't have to hurt anybody!" Elena shouts.

"Oh, come on love, of course we do."


	17. IRL p.2

Dana is struggling to stay on one foot, "Keep it up." Klaus says and Rosie claps her hands in delight.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asks desperately.

"Stefan is on time out."

"Same with my sister." Rosie says.

Bonnie and Matt enter the gym at that moment.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena screams, but Klaus speeds over and stops her from leaving.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He turns to Chad and Dana. "Why don't you two sit tight and relax." He faces Bonnie again, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone blame me!"

"Oh, there's no need for blame love. We just have a theory about the side effects caused by your witchy interference."

Rebekah, Liv, and Stefan enter the gym dragging Tyler behind them.

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouts

"Hush now" Rebekah sneers down at him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, Rosie's sister Olivia, and you all know Stefan."

"Leave him alone! Stefan do something!" Elena shouts.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood. "I already have a theory I'm willing to try, but I'm not 100% sure about it. I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." He twists his head and kills him.

Elena, Matt, and Bonnie gasp in shock. Matt falls to his knees near Tyler's body. "He killed him."

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie is successful he'll live through transition. Go on and fetch your grimoires an enchantments and what not. I'll hold on to Elena for safe keeping.

Bonnie leaves with Matt and Rebekah walks closer to Elena.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier. How'd you ever date this one Stefan?" Rebekah asks

"Enough Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere would you. Princess go with her."

Rosie kisses his cheek and skips off. Rebekah drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves. Klaus looks at Elena.

"Just ignore her, petty little thing."

Elena tries to get Stefan's attention from where he's standing with Liv.

"It's no use Elena. He's on my side now. Kill them." He points to Chad and Dana.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill anyone." Stefan says

"Klaus, he kept his word. He won't interfere and you won't make him kill when he doesn't want to." Liv says.

"Well you don't think me breaking your neck all day was your only punishment do you." Klaus gets visibly more agitated.

"No Klaus!' Stefan shouts

Klaus sighs, "Killing those two would have been the end of your punishment but you just made me more mad." He speeds over and compels him. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution in twenty minutes I want you to break every bone in Elena's body. Starting with her spine." He puts a clock on the score board and leaves the gym.

"You can fight this Stefan" Elena tells him.

"Yeah it just takes decades of training." Liv says.

Stefan paces back and forth

"Instead of focusing on resisting the compulsion, why don't you focus on blood?" Liv asks pointing to the two scared teens still huddled on the floor.

"What? No! Stefan's a ripper, he won't be able to stop!" Elena snaps.

Stefan doesn't respond to Elena because he's still focused on Liv.

"You trust me right?" She asks him and Stefan nods.


	18. IRL p.3

Time goes past until there's only 16 seconds left on the clock. "Elena you're going to have to run." Stefan tells her.

"But" She starts to say

"Please Elena there's no other way."

"There is another way Stefan. You just have to fight. You love me, there's no way you'd hurt me. After everything we've been through, you owe me that!"

"Love isn't about owing each other. It's about going through hell with each other, for each other, just because you love them enough to do so. So no, Elena. I don't love you and I'm sorry I made you think I did." Stefan says and the buzzer goes off.

Liv grabs Dana and places her between Stefan and her.

"Watch only me" she says as she bites Dana's neck. She pulls back with blood on her mouth and veins around her eyes. Stefan moves closer until their bodies are tightly pressed against Dana's. He licks the blood from her mouth and groans.

Liv lifts her hand and grabs the hair at the base of his neck. She grabs it tight and Stefan can't move. "You trust me don't you Stefan" Liv says, "You don't have to worry about your control. I'm older and stronger than you. I can stop you anytime I want."

Liv guides his head down to Dana's bleeding neck. "Drink, I've got you."

Stefan does as he's told. He drinks deeply and before he loses himself Liv pulls him back. "You see. It's alright to let go. I'll make sure you won't go too far."

Dana slumps to the floor unconscious but still alive. Stefan kisses Liv gently before he buries his face in her shoulder. He leans onto her in relief trusting her to hold him up.

She turns to a silently crying Elena and mouths 'run' at her. And she does.

Liv holds Stefan close and pets his hair. They lose time standing there and break apart when they hear Klaus come back into the room holding onto Elena.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than my compulsion is your love for Olivia. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus says genuinely curious.

"No. I trust Liv enough to keep me in line. Guilt free blood and no body count unless I want one." Stefan says.

"Well times up and Bonnie's solution is the same as ours. Let's go make a hybrid."


	19. Stefan




	20. Rebekah




	21. Olivia




	22. Elena




	23. Damon




	24. IRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter/Explicit GIFs used*

Stefan and Liv are back at the boarding house where Stefan is working on controlling his blood addiction. He's holding a mug of warm blood Liv prepared for him when they first returned from the party.

"It's from a blood bag. Willingly donated. No screams. No guilt Stefan." Liv says from behind Stefan. She has her arms wrapped around him keeping him calm.

"You've got me right?" Stefan asks leaning back into Liv a little bit more.

"I've got you." She says reassuringly.

With that confirmed Stefan brings the mug up to his mouth and takes a sip. Then another. Then he's chugging it back not caring about the mess spilling down his neck.

Liv tightens her arms around him to the point where he won't be able to bolt free for more blood.

Stefan drops the mug when it's empty. His head still tipped back, eyes closed while he lets out a deep sigh.

"You good Stefan?" Liv asks

Stefan brings his head back down and opens his eyes. He turns to face Liv with a small smile and wraps his arms around her. 

"I'm good Liv. I'm so thankful for you helping me with this." Stefan says.

"It's no problem Stefan. You don't need to thank me."

"I do though. If it wasn't for you coming back I'd be stuck in a love triangle with my brother and someone I don't even love. I'd be trapped between a guilt ridden blood binge or forced back onto a disgusting animal diet by the 'Save Elena brigade'. There's no way I can thank you enough Liv." Stefan says and leans down to kiss her.

He gives her enough time to move away if she wants but when she doesn't resist he goes for it. He kisses her like he's starving and she's the only food source left.

He's rough and sloppy and bites at her lips until Liv grabs him by the nape of his neck and stops him. "Easy Stefan. I'm not going anywhere." Liv says and leans in to kiss him again.

She pulls back only letting their lips brush and Stefan whines desperately. She does it again this time letting her tongue touch his for a second. Stefan tries to move closer but is held in place.

"What do you want Stefan?" Liv asks teasingly

"Let me show you how thankful I am" Stefan says quietly panting for air.

Liv nods and lets him go. She speeds over to the couch and sit waiting for him.

"Show me."

He speeds over to her and drops to his knees. "I'm thankful you decided to wear a skirt tonight." He pulls her closer to the edge of the couch and works his way up her thighs. Nipping, scraping with his teeth, sucking hickeys.

Reaching her panties he slides his hands up the same path, then hooks his fingers beneath the band wrenching them down to her knees and off completely.

She makes no attempts to stop him, just shifts her legs a little further apart. He presses his tongue flat to her, floods his mouth with earthiness and a sweet aftertaste he faintly remembers from the 20's.

She gasps, hips hitching up against his mouth. He keeps licking into her, focusing his attention on whatever gets the most noises out of her, makes her thighs clench around him.

Liv fists a hand in her hair and growls his name. He's not expecting it when she comes, she cusses, her back arching as it rocks through her, and he can feel the strength of it against his mouth.

Afterwords he rests his cheek against her hipbone his arms wrapped around her waist while she strokes his hair. He's hard and his skin feels electrified but it's not as important as the relaxed way she's letting him touch her and he knows he can wait.

He turns his head a little to brush a kiss next to her navel. "I'm really thankful you're strong enough to hold my head in place."

"Jesus" Liv says, and laughs until they both hear Damon, Ric, and Elena enter the house. They straighten themselves out but don't move from their positions.

"What happened now?" Stefan asked. His face turned to the trio but still on Liv's lap.

The three take in the scene they walked in on before answering. Stefan's hair is a mess, he's got blood and other fluids smeared on his face, and Liv has a satisfied smirk on her face. 

"Vicki tried to kill Elena."


	25. Rosemary




	26. Stefan




	27. IRL

"What are we drinking?" Damon asks as he takes a seat at the bar next to Stefan and Liv.

"Hopefully something a little bit warmer, and a little blonder." Stefan says confidently as he waves down the bartender. Liv is there to keep him in check so he has no need to fear.

"Hello Callie. I would love a bottle of your best whiskey, two shot glasses, and my brother here would love a shot of you." Damon compels the girl and offers her arm to Stefan.

"What's the catch Damon?" Liv asks from the seat beside Stefan.

"No catch new girl. Drink up brother, it's on me" Stefan looks into his brother's eyes before leaning over to bite into the girls wrist. Damon blocks his brother from the rest of the bar on one side and Liv does the same on the other side.

Stefan sits back up and smiles at Liv, proud that he stopped on his own. "Let's play." Liv smiles back and the trio plus a compelled Callie move over to a table to play drinking games.

After a while and several different rounds they start up a game of quarters where Damon is terrible, but Liv is much worse. "Drink up babe, you too brother."

Callie goes off to get another bottle and Damon starts to talk. "You've been on this bunny diet for the better part of 50 years, so how is it that Saint Stefan, of all people, gets good at a drinking game?"

"Well I had a lot of time to practice. Wallow in despair, drown in guilt, regret my existence, work on my aim. It's precision born out of tragic boredom. And you babe? You're over 500 years old and you still suck at these things." Stefan says

"I spent my entire existence watching over my little sister. When we were human it was easier to control her outbursts, but she caught the attention of Klaus and the rest of his family. We became vampires as Rosie insisted we were a package deal and watching out for her became a commitment for eternity. I didn't have time for drinking games." Liv says and lifts her next shot into the air, "Family above all else" before draining it and slamming the glass back on the table.

Damon and Stefan stare at each other after Liv's confession not sure what to say about the level of devotion the sisters share and how their own relationship is in comparison. Stefan breaks first.

"You are worse than Elena Damon. I would have loved it if this brotherly bonding  was sincere. You're just trying to get me drunk so you can pull me back from whatever edge you think I'm teetering on."

"You are on the ledge Stefan and I happen to like the edge. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it, but who am I to judge." Damon says and flips the coin into the glass. "Drink up brother."

Callie returns with a new bottle and Damon offers her arm again. Stefan drinks deeply in his anger and is completely oblivious to the people around him. He starts losing himself in the blood when Liv reaches over and puts her hand on the back of his neck.

She doesn't squeeze or pull, just rests her hand there and Stefan pulls back of his own accord. "We are both aware of Stefan's all or nothing mindset when it comes to blood and we're working on it." Liv says and Damon is amazed by the level of trust they have in each other.

He deliberates over the new information and comes to a decision. "After this whole Klaus situation is dealt with I want us to start over. Get to know the new versions of ourselves since we became vampires. No holding past grievances over each other's heads, and that includes all this Elena and Katherine shit."

"Damon I would actually like that, but Klaus can't be killed" Stefan says.

"Maybe I can help with that?"


	28. Rebekah




	29. Klaus




	30. Olivia




	31. IRL

Klaus is at a table playing beer pong when one of his hybrids comes up to him. "You have a visitor" Mindy says.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Rosie and Liv are standing by cheering Klaus on.

"He said his name is Mikael" Mindy admits and all three of them freeze at the name.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. We're going to have a little chat with my dad." Klaus, Liv, and Rosie go to the front door where Mikael is waiting outside.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't" Klaus gloats.

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." A group of hybrids gather behind Mikael on the lawn.

"They can't kill me"

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. My Rosie here has been getting a little bored with the lack of bloodshed lately." Rosie nods along with what Klaus was saying. A bright smile on her face at the possibility of a bloody fight.

"The big bad wolf and a rabid little creature I'm sure you created. You haven't changed a bit. Still hiding behind your playthings, but you forget they can still be compelled by me." Mikael sneers at the two. Mindy walks up behind Mikael and pushes Katherine forward.

"Come out and face me Niklaus! Or she dies." He says as he holds a struggling Katherine who is pretending to be Elena.

"Go ahead. Kill her."

"No Klaus. He'll do it." She says tearing up.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need anymore of them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy!" Mikael shouts

"Hold on a minute! Klaus may be a major dick most of the time but we care. He has cared for us and treated us like family after he sired us." Liv says and this prompts a response from Rosie who looks more focused than she has that whole night.

"Even if the world falls to ruins around us, we'll be by his side."

Mikael sneered at the two sisters. "Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced. No one!"

The pack of hybrids who haven't been compelled by Mikael frown and speak up from the yard.

_"Even if we're sired he still treats us well"_

_"Yeah we care about him anyway."_

_"Being a hybrid is awesome."_

_"At least he asked before turning us."_

Klaus starts to tear up when he hears them all sticking up for him. He turns to his father smirk on his face. "Kill her".

Mikael growls and stabs her in the back rushing ahead in the plan when it's clear he couldn't affect Klaus mentally anymore. Damon speeds over and stabs Klaus in the side with a stake, Katherine reveals herself to keep the hybrids from interfering and distracting  Mikael. Through all these moves Klaus still has a smirk on his face.

Stefan appears and with the help of Liv gets Damon off and away from Klaus. Klaus picks up the stake and stabs his father right in the heart and watches as he bursts into flames.

"What did you do?" Damon asks glaring at Stefan.

"Be a friend" Klaus says as Rosie hangs onto his side in worry. Liv and and Stefan stand up and smile at the two together as the hybrids come to join them. "Let's not let this party go to waist."


	32. Elena




	33. Stefan




	34. Caroline




	35. IRL

Liv, Stefan, Rosie and Klaus were sitting together in the Mansion's living room waiting for the rest of the family to wake up.

First into the room was Elijah. He had an angry expression on his face that quickly turned to one of confusion when he saw Stefan and two girls he hasn't seen in years sitting with his brother.

"Niklaus?" Elijah said.

"Just wait. All will be explained brother."

Finn walked out confused and slightly amazed by everything around him. Elijah guided him over to sit next to him while an energetic Rosie bounced in her seat at seeing them again.

She freezes the moment Kol wandered into the room. "Mister Kol" Rosie says shyly as she hid her blushing face into Klaus' side.

"Baby girl" Kol said back breathlessly. He went to take a step closer when Elijah cleared his throat.

"Before you two have your little reunion I need an explanation. What happened and where's Rebekah?"

Klaus sighed and starts, "I created my hybrids, I killed Mikael, and I don't know where Rebekah is."

Everyone other than Rosie and Kol listened to Klaus and occasionally Liv as they spoke. The two never took their eyes off each other and had to repeatedly stop themselves from reaching out to touch. When the talks and plans were done the others left leaving Klaus, Rosie and Kol alone.

Rosie giggled and wrapped her arms around Kol's neck the moment she could. She pulled him close and they swayed to music only they two could hear.

Kol chuckled, his forehead lolled against hers, hands squeezed her hips roughly, keeping her against him. He hadn't seen her in over 400 years and he was determined to say that he hadn't missed her but that would be a lie.

"I missed our trysts in that little secret hide out we made back in Vienna." Kol whispered against her mouth.

Rosie laughed happily in response. In all honesty Kol missed a lot of things about Rosie. He missed her voice, he missed all the chaos they used to create together, he missed her childlike mind that could go from kind to cruel in an instant, but most of all he missed the way she gasped his name when he brought her to the peak of climax.

"Don't forget about me princess." Klaus said from beside them. 

Rosie gasps and detangles herself from Kol. "Impossible! You're my Daddy!"

"That's right. Now go up to your room Kol and I have something to talk about before we head up there with you." Rosie kissed both their cheeks and runs upstairs. They watched her go before turning to each other.

"We both know that we would drain dry whatever hurts her, but if you pull another stunt like last time I'll dagger you again and this time I really will throw you into the ocean." Klaus threatened Kol.

Kol is silent and nods. "I almost got her killed last time, but be aware I'll do the same to you no matter how long it takes me to find a way to dagger you."

They shake on it and head to the stairs.


	36. IRL p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content/ Explicit GIFs used this chapter

A loud moan pierces the air and both Kol and Klaus speed the rest of the way to Rosie's room to find said vampire naked and grinding against a pillow.

You were taking too long." she says and laughs at their dumbstruck faces, but Klaus snaps out of it and quickly takes charge.

"I'll let you go first, let you have your little reunion." Klaus says as he goes and sits on a nearby chair.

"Stand up baby, it's been too long since I ate you out." Rosie moans and stands up

Kol strolls towards her taking off his shirt and kisses her. He sinks to his knees and pulls her hips to his mouth. Rosie shivers as his tongue slips out and licks the length of her folds. She moans and he begins to swirl his tongue around her clit.

He thrusts his tongue into her and hums. The vibrations only cause more pleasure which she welcomes with a few bucks of her hips. He thrusts two fingers into her and tugs her clit with his teeth. Her hands tangle into his hair.

Klaus is off to the side watching Rosie's face intensely. She goes to call him over but quickly comes undone mid sentence. "Daddy." She rocks her hips against Kol's face, riding out the high, moaning.

Kol pulls back and licks his lips. He smirks and Klaus speaks up. "Kiss her. She loves tasting herself."

Rosie moans and nods quickly, agreeing with Klaus. Kol stands and kisses her deeply.

She moans not only at the taste of him that she missed so much, but the taste of herself as well.

"That's enough" Klaus says. Kol lingers in the kiss and only pulls away when Klaus repeats his order. Kol doesn't listen to anyone especially not when he's kissing his baby girl.

"Princess get on your knees and suck Kol off." he commands, his eyes flicking over to meet hers.

Rosie nods and gets on her knees. She teasingly shakes her ass at Klaus before focusing back on Kol. She pulls down his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. She grabs his cock and watches it throb. She smiles, proud, before licking the tip.She locked eyes and took him into her mouth slowly.

He groaned and his eyes flickered closed for a moment before meeting hers yet again. "So precious baby girl." 

She closed her eyes and began bobbing her head, taking him all the way into her throat.

He groaned and grabbed her hair. She hummed at him and moved her hand to her core.

Klaus tsked at her. "No touching love. Focus on my brother. He's missed you a lot you know. Don't you want to make him feel good?"

She whimpered but moved her hand back to Kol. She began bobbing her head faster, moaning against him, wanting to make him feel good, feel how much she missed him too.

Klaus must have grown a little bored, because next Rosie knew, he was speaking to Kol. "Fuck her mouth Kol."

Kol groaned and his resistance snapped. His grip tightened on her hair and he began thrusting into her mouth. "I missed your mouth on my cock darling!"

She moaned around him. He thrust faster. Soon enough, he spilled himself into her mouth.

He pulled out and she swallowed. Rosie licked him clean. By the time she was done, he was half hard again and she was dripping wet.

"My turn" Klaus, stood and walked over to the two. "Stand up."

She complied. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her just the way she liked it. He pulled his boxers off and he wasted no time thrusting into her.

She whimpers,"Daddy" in pleasure.

"Shh." He stroked her cheek lovingly.And in contrast he thrust again roughly. She bites her lip as the thrusts kept coming, becoming faster and more determined by the moment.

Klaus nodded at Kol, who was behind Rosie, kissing her neck. Suddenly, Kol was pressing against her ass. She gasped and bit her lip, giggling at the intrusion she knew was coming. Klaus leaned in and kissed her, to distract her from the worst of the pain, as Kol pushed himself inside of her. She moaned into Klaus' lips in pain and pleasure.

Kol and Klaus both stilled inside of her before moving at their own pace, no sense of synchronicity. Rosie gasped and closed her eyes, the pain slipping away and pure pleasure filling it's place. She moans loudly, rocking in between them. That only seemed to spur Klaus on, as his thrusts only grew faster, harder. 

His kisses were hungrier, and Rosie thought she was going to explode from pleasure. Kol was pushing into her at a slow, rough pace. When he started going faster and Klaus lost his own rhythm and thrust erratically, she knew they were getting close. Rosie threw her head back onto Kol's shoulder and dug her nails into Klaus' back.

At the same time, they hit spots deep within her that sent her over the edge. She screamed and they spilled themselves into her.

They stood there holding Rosie up for a long time, panting. They finally pulled themselves out of her, and she let out a moan, announcing how sensitive she was.

Kol picked her up. "I'm taking her to my room." He wanted to sleep with her in his arms again. It had been to long since the last time.

Klaus nodded slightly. "I'll see you two in the morning." He looks down at her and strokes her cheek. "Sleep well princess."

She smiles sleepily and kisses his hand. He returns the smile and Kol carries her to his room.She was asleep before they got half way there.


	37. Rosemary




	38. Rosemary




	39. Rosemary




	40. Kol




	41. Rebekah




	42. Damon

**Scooby Gang Group Chat**

**Saint Stefan😇**

Look I'm not sorry 

 

**Judgy🧙♀️**

You ruined our chance to kill Klaus

**Damon**

Why would you do that dude

**Pouty👼**

This was our chance to save you

 

**Saint Stefan😇**

Seriously

you're still on this save Stefan crusade

let it go

 

**Bud🥃**

Why are you even texting us

 

**Saint Stefan😇**

I meant what I said in that bar Damon

did you

 

**Blondie👱♀️**

what did you say???

 

**Pouty👼**

what is he talking about Damon

**Damon**

Yeah I meant it

I still mean it even after what you did

**Saint Stefan😇**

Great because we're inviting you all over for dinner 

with the Mikaelson family

 

**Little Punk👻**

who's we

 

**Saint Stefan😇**

Liv

I was just going to invite Damon over

but Liv said that I should invite the whole gang over as well

so who's coming?

 

**Pouty👼**

Of course it was her idea

 

**Little Punk👻**

I'll come

**Damon**

Yeah Ill be there

**Blondie👱♀️**

Me too

but just know if they do one thing I don't like 

I'm out of there

 

**Saint Stefan😇**

They all promised to remain civil

as long as you all do too

 

**Pouty👼**

I'm not going

Klaus killed me

and Jenna

 

**Blondie👱♀️**

come on Elena

if they're willing to let things go and try to get along we should too

and plus this is all for Stefan not them

 

**Bud🥃**

I won't be able to be there 

I

I've got a date 

**Damon**

Congrats dude

**Saint Stefan😇**

Tyler you should come too

Klaus has been treating his hybrids better

they're forming a real pack 

I think that would be something you'd want to be a part of

 

**Teen Wolf🐺**

I guess I can talk to them for a little while

 

**Saint Stefan😇**

and you Bonnie

 

**Judgy🧙♀️**

I'm not going

I've decided to distance myself from all this 

I just want to finish school like a normal girl

and get the hell out of this town

I'm glad for you Stefan 

but don't drag me into anymore supernatural problems

unless it's an emergency

like end of the world emergency

**Judgy🧙♀️ has left the group chat**


	43. IRL

Elijah opens the door to welcome Damon and the rest of the group. "Welcome, come in"

The others file in wary of what would happen, but Damon remained at the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought an old friend who says she's been looking for you guys." Damon makes a motion with his arm and Sage appears.

"Sage" Elijah says

"Elijah" Sage says back

"Well, Finn will be glad to see you, come in" Elijah gestures for them both to come through.

He guides them to the living room where the rest of the party is happening. Everyone there is silent and awkwardly avoiding eye contact until Klaus clears his throat.

"Tyler, I wanted to apologize for not being here for you after you first transitioned. "

Tyler is shocked silent as he was not expecting an apology from Klaus

"As I was off making my hybrids I found the difference between being a tyrant and being a leader. I want to be a leader to my pack and I want you to be a part of that pack." Klaus says.

"I don't know what to say. I mean trust is something you're going to have to earn back, but I want to be a part of something. I've wanted to be a part of a pack ever since Mason talked about how amazing it is. After he died I never though I'd get the chance." Tyler chokes up at the end. He brushes away the tears gathering in his eyes before they can fall but doesn't finish that last part.

"Of course. Jason, my beta, and a few other pack members are living in a house I built for them on the property. I know they're having a party of their own tonight, you could go introduce yourself, get to know some of them." Klaus says genuinely happy to have Tyler willing to give him a shot.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Tyler says before he stands up and walks off to the pack's house based on the directions Klaus gave him.

The rest of the Scooby gang loosen up some as Klaus has shown how different he is. They all start conversing with the people they've sat next to.


	44. Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have the longer text messages just appear as text instead of having images because some of them are hard to read.

**Sweetheart💕**

We're going to get milkshakes!!!

you should come puppy😆

**Jeremy**

I don't know 

Elena was getting on me for being friendly with you guys

you know after the dinner and everything

speaking of I'm sorry she was acting so bitchy

and for how she'll act in the future 

because I know she's planning on going to the ball

**Krazy Kol🤪**

It's fine but are you just going to let her talk to you like that?

She's your sister/cousin not your mom

Does she get a say in who your friends with?

**Jeremy**

No

**Sweetheart💕**

then there's no problem

we can hang out

MILKSHAKES🍨

remember when milkshakes were first created Kol!!!!!!!

 

**Krazy Kol🤪**

yeah those were lovely dates baby girl

remember that time you killed everyone in the parlor

 

**Sweetheart💕**

I didn't kill the owner!😞

plus he gave away the last milkshake

and i wanted to share one with you

**Jeremy**

that's pretty nice of you sweetheart

no no

this is why she don't want me to be friends with you guys

**Krazy Kol🤪**

we're vampires mate

and pretty old ones at that

if we haven't 'seen the light' and 'chose the right path' by now 

it's never going to happen

so you can listen to miss perfect and her little Scooby gang 

or you can be friends with us

 

**Sweetheart💕**

We want to be your friends puppy

Friends protect you and feed you good food

and never judge you💖💖

when is the last time someone has done that for you

when is the last time your sister has asked about your day

or protected you no questions asked or without any preconceived assumptions

**Jeremy**

I don't

I mean

you're right

when did everything become about her

and what was best for her life

**Krazy Kol🤪**

So you've made your decision?

**Jeremy**

I love my sister and of course I'd do anything to protect her

but the line between saving her and sacrificing everything

everyone

got crossed a long time ago

I don't think I want to stick around here anymore

**Sweetheart💕**

Let's go on a trip🤗✨

All three of us together

**Jeremy**

Yeah

Yeah let's get out of here

**Krazy Kol🤪**

Alright mate

we'll handle everything

we leave the day after the ball


	45. Stefan




	46. Olivia




	47. Kol




	48. Rebekah




	49. Caroline




	50. IRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content/ Explicit GIFs used

Liv and Stefan walk into his room at the boarding house and the air is charged with sexual tension. She knows Stefan is watching her every move when she slips her dress off. It drops to the floor around her heels revealing her stockings and panties.

She turns to him and sees his eyes are wide open. "Wow" he whispers.Dropping the seductress act for a second, she grins and rushes over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He picks her up, and holds her to him, chuckling.

"I love you," he whispers and you kisses her.

"I love you more" Liv whispers back

He sighs, looking over her again. "Look at you. God, you're beautiful"

"I know," she smiles, and heads over to the bed. Stefan watches her go, admiring her ass unabashedly. Liv smacks it lightly when she catches him and he shakes his head in disbelief.

As she bends over to take her heels off Stefan sits down in an armchair, rubbing his chin. "Tonight was a little tough."

She can't help but notice how authoritative he looks sitting there, chin resting on his fist with that stern expression. She likes it. "You got through it though. And may I say how proud I am that you did" Liv saunters over, and gets down on her knees, tugging suit jacket lapels. He swallows, glancing down at your parted lips.  

"Yeah?" He exhales

"Yeah" Liv bites her lips and nods along

"Proud enough for?" he questions how far they'll get that night

"I know how rough you can be. I want that side of Stefan tonight."

"Hm." He takes this opportunity to tease, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Liv sighs shakily. "Mhmm."

"Real sure?"

"Yes..."

"I wanna be sure you're begging for me by the time you get what you need"

"Oh," she moans softly, reaching down to her panties. He holds a finger up.

"Ah. Not a chance, doll. You put those pretty little hands to good use, up on my chest here... that's it, right here," he pats his thighs, "And come sit on my lap."

She straddles him, and feels his cock growing under her as she grinds down.

"Was this what you had in mind for tonight?" he whispers in her ear. She twirls a lock of his hair.

"As soon as I saw you in your suit I knew I wanted to rip it off of you"

His lips graze her ear, sending shivers through her. "I wanted to do the same to you my love. I was the envy of every man there with you on my arm." She smirks wickedly, and reaches down, undoing his pants and belt buckle. He groans, and feels her hands wrap around him. Slicking him up with precum, he loses it after five seconds, and bounces her higher up, right over top of his bulge. She moans again, and he holds her by the waist.

"I need it, Stefan," Liv breathes, hands bracing against his chest.

"And you're gonna get it" he murmurs, and grabs her shoulders, bringing her in for a deep kiss. When they break, their lips are swollen, and his deep, rumbling voice makes her pussy wet as he speaks in a hush.

"I've been waiting for this moment ever since I remembered I love you. You're in for a long night Liv because I plan on making this last."

She gasps, and holds onto his jacket. "That's okay... I'd rather you take your time fucking me, Stefan."

He chuckles, gaze leering down at her, and takes her breasts in hand, the type of dress she wore required no bra so they're already exposed. She leans into his neck as his hands move down. He smells like cinnamon.

"You've been waiting too?"

"Yeah."

"All for me."

"Uh huh."

"Mm... you know how pretty you are, babe?" he asks, grunting softly as he parts her. She gasps again, pussy clenching as he slowly pumps two fingers into her. 

"That's right... how's that?" She whines, and starts to rotate her hips, fucking herself on his fingers. When he curves them, she arches her back, and he watches in awe. Liv feels an orgasm coming on, so she stops him, and pull his pants down just enough, exposing his large erection.

"Fuck, Stefan," she moans, and he tilts her chin up.

"You ready?" She nods, and he smiles. She lowers down onto it, and takes it all, groaning.

"Stefan..."

"Liv."

She grinds on his cock. He reaches up, grabbing her breast, before pulling her head down for a kiss. 

Liv starts to gasp his name as her orgasm hits, and he grunts, holding her down on him.

"Stefan!" she cries out, and comes, holding him. He's still hard inside of her, which is just what he wanted– he gives her a kiss, then pats her ass.

"We've got all night Liv" he smiles

"And the rest of our lives" she smiles back.


	51. Elijah




	52. Jeremy




	53. Finn




	54. Kol




	55. Klaus

**Klaus**

Everyone here

**Princess👑😘💖**

Here🙋♀️

 

**Menace**

What's this about Klaus

 

**Mr. Moral**

Klaus?

 

**Stick in the mud**

Yes

 

**Olivia🌺**

Here Klaus

 

**Ripper**

Yeah

 

**Sister Dear🌻**

I'm shopping Klaus

**Klaus**

Good you're all here

 I'd like to propose that we move

**Mr. Moral**

And I assume you already have a destination in mind

 

**Sister Dear🌻**

I don't want to move Nik!

**Klaus**

You would be right Elijah

Let's go back to New Orleans

**Olivia🌺**

Oh

We weren't there the last time you were there

 

**Princess👑😘💖**

Anywhere you go Daddy

I'll follow

but

**Klaus**

Yes Princess

**Princess👑😘💖**

Well we promised puppy a trip away from his sister

And he's having such a great time

**Klaus**

What are you asking love

**Menace**

We want to bring baby Gilbert with us

 

**Mr. Moral**

I have no objections to young Mr. Gilbert joining us

 

**Sister Dear🌻**

I guess the shopping is better there

I'm okay with the move

but I better have a good closet

**Klaus**

anyone else have any requests for our home

people you want to bring?

**Ripper**

Well

I'm working on fixing my relationship with Damon

so maybe I should invite him to come too

 

**Olivia🌺**

That's a great idea Stefan

I support your decision

but know it's perfectly okay for you to take this move as time to distance yourself

you know set your boundaries and still allow him to visit.

**Klaus**

Okay

that it

Finn?

**Stick in the mud**

As long as I have Sage and the cats I'm good.

Finn says he's bringing his cats


	56. Rosemary




	57. Olivia




	58. Rebekah




	59. Damon




	60. Elijah




	61. Jeremy




	62. Kol




	63. IRL/Rosemary

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Rosemary whined as she sat in the passenger seat of the car Kol was driving.

"Not yet baby" Kol says as Jeremy laughed in the back seat. They pulled up a hidden driveway in the woods and Jeremy let out a gasp.

"Okay you can take off the blind fold now" Kol says and Rosie waists no time ripping it off. Her smile falls off her face as she stares through the car windshield.

"Is that?" She whispers

"Yeah" Kol whispers back

"Did you?" She says and starts to tear up

Kol just smirks and tilts his head. 

"I mean I obviously had some help, but yeah, that's our tree house" Kol says

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Puppy, I've got a tree house!" Rosie shouts as she speeds out of the car and rushes closer.

"I've got to tell everyone!" She says and pulls out her phone while Kol and Jeremy joins her side.


	64. Finn




End file.
